1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an image processor, a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An LCD displays a desired image by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer, controlling the strength of the electric field, and adjusting the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
Liquid crystal response speed can vary depending on location within the display panel because of factors such as temperature, process profile, etc. Also, brightness of the displayed image can vary according to differences in brightness between backlight units caused by non-uniformity in manufacturing.